


A New Future

by _6661_ (cazmalfoy)



Series: Pavarotti [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, group relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/_6661_
Summary: Kurt receives his letter from NYADA, and there's only one person he wants to open it with. Sebastian.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is no-where near as porny as I expected this series to be. I do have a few smuttier fics which I have started in this series. (The boys still have to make up, after all).

No one really paid any attention to the knock on the door during History class. Especially not Kurt Hummel. He was used to random students stopping by, wanting something from Mr Schue in the middle of the day, and he didn’t particularly care.

Mostly, he wished they would stop disrupting his education.

Kurt only looked up when he heard Mr Schue call his name from the doorway.

As one, the students in the room drew in a gasp when they saw Burt Hummel standing with Mr Schue.

Everyone knew that it was never a good sign when a parent arrived in the middle of the day, completely unexpected. Those who remembered Kurt’s mom passing away, obviously remembered him being called out of class then, if the sympathetic looks he received on his way past were anything to go by.

“Dad?” Kurt asked, his voice sounding distant and not at all like himself. Burt was wearing the most serious expression Kurt had seen for a long time; another indicator that whatever he was about to say wasn’t goo. “What’s wrong?”

Burt remained serious for a split second longer, before he couldn’t hold up the pretence any longer and a smile spread across his face. “Nothing.”

With a flourish, he pulled his hands out from behind his back. He was holding two crisp, white envelopes - one in each hand - and Kurt drew in a sharp breath at the sight.

“Are they what I think they are?” Kurt whispered, pressing his hand against his mouth in fear. He was almost afraid to think that the moment he had been waiting for had finally arrived.

Burt nodded. “One’s from NYADA, the other’s from NYU,” he replied, handing him the letters.

Kurt’s hands were shaking as he looked down at them. They looked so innocent; like they didn’t contain details about his entire future.

“You should open them with Sebastian,” Burt said before Kurt could tear them open. Blue eyes widened, but before he could argue otherwise, Burt shook his head. “He’s the reason you applied for NYU in the first place,” his dad reminded Kurt. “Sebastian deserves to be there when you find out if you got in.”

A grin spread across Kurt’s face and he threw his arms around Burt, hugging him tightly. “Thanks, dad,” he whispered, taking a deep breath and inhaling his scent. “I’ll call you tonight?”

Burt laughed and hugged him back a little tighter, before letting him go. “You better,” he retorted, clearly trying to ignore the tears that were welling up in the corner of his eyes. “Good luck, son. Go. Don’t worry about school. I’ll take care of Mr Schue.”

Kurt offered his dad another grin, before he took off down the corridor at a brisk pace (he didn’t do running), fishing his car keys out of his bag as he went.

Getting into the car, the temptation to open the letters immediately was so strong, Kurt could barely resist it. To stop himself from opening them, he slipped them into his bag, which he dropped onto the backseat - out of his reach.

It was still relatively early in the afternoon, and Kurt knew the Dalton students would still be in class. Hopefully, his leaving McKinley right then would mean he missed the majority of the traffic, and he’d get to Westerville just as classes were letting out.

*

As he had expected, it didn’t take long to arrive at Dalton - and if he’d speeded a little, who was gonna know? He hadn’t been pulled over, and you’re only in trouble if you got caught, so everything was fine, right?

After using Sebastian’s code to enter the premises, Kurt parked in what had quickly become his usual spot beside Jeff’s Ferrari. He had barely shut the engine off, before he’d grabbed his bag and climbed out of the car.

The corridors of the school were empty as he made his way up to the dormitory wing. It wouldn’t be long before the others got out of classes. Plenty of time for him to make it to Sebastian and Hunter’s room.

He was halfway up the second set of stairs, when Kurt heard a familiar voice behind him. “Mr Hummel.”

Kurt grimaced and turned around slowly. Crap. Most of the teachers at Dalton were pretty cool about him being on the grounds. He was a former student, after all, so they knew he wasn’t doing anything criminal.

The only teacher Kurt had ever had problems with was Mr Smithson. For some reason, he just hadn’t liked Kurt one bit and he’d had no problems making his feelings known.

Honestly, if Kurt didn’t know any better, he would have said Smithson was the inspiration for a certain dark haired potions professor.

“Mr Smithson,” Kurt greeted, trying to not let his irritation show on his face as he turned around on the stairs.

Smithson was standing at the bottom of the staircase, his briefcase in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He looked like he had aged almost ten years since Kurt had attended the school. And he had looked old then. Surely it was almost time for the old man to retire?

“I do believe you’re not a student here any more, Mr Hummel,” Smithson continued when he was sure that he had Kurt’s attention.

Kurt winced. “I’m not,” he agreed reluctantly. “I just came to see Sebastian.” It was highly unlikely that he was going to see Sebastian that afternoon, he came to the conclusion. There was no way Smithson was going to let him stay at the school.

It was against the rules and if there was one thing Smithson detested rule breakers.

That was why it was so hard for Kurt to keep the disbelief off his face when Smithson nodded his head in understanding. “I believe Mr Smythe is currently in Miss Child’s English class.” He glanced at his watch. “He should be getting out in a few minutes.”

Without another word, Smithson turned on his heel and headed down the corridor which led to his office.

For a long moment, Kurt couldn’t move from his spot on the stairs. There was no way… Surely, Smithson - the one teacher who hated Kurt - hadn’t just given him permission to stay in the building when he knew he wasn’t supposed to be there?

A door slamming on the floor below him snapped Kurt out of his daze, and he sprinted up the rest of the stairs. He was suddenly feeling eager to avoid anymore confusing confrontations with teachers and students alike.

Just like Smithson had said, Sebastian was still in class, as was Hunter, which meant that their door was locked when he arrived.

Using the key Sebastian had given him the day after they had become official boyfriends, Kurt let himself into the room.

As soon as he stepped across the threshold, he regretted it.

It had been a while since Kurt had last visited Sebastian at the school - a few weeks, maybe - and in that time, a bomb had apparently gone off in the small space.

A bomb Kurt was pretty sure was named Hunter Clarington. There was no way Kurt’s neat-freak boyfriend would ever make as much mess as Hunter clearly had.

Softly, Kurt closed the door behind him and locked it. He wanted to surprise Sebastian; he didn’t want to give away his presence before the Warbler opened the door.

Hopefully Sebastian wouldn’t bump into Smithson on his way out of class.

Pushing aside his confusing thoughts about the teacher’s behaviour, Kurt dropped his backpack onto Sebastian’s bed and pulled off his jacket, draping it over the back of Sebastian’s desk chair.

Flopping down onto Sebastian’s bed, Kurt pulled his bag closer and fished out the letters his dad had given him.

Now that the surprise had worn off, looking down at the envelopes it was hard to believe that the innocent looking items held the key to his future.

Forcibly pulling his attention away from the envelopes and what they could contain, Kurt reached for his phone. He quickly opened a text message to Nick and Jeff.

_ Waiting to surprise Sebastian in his room. Can you keep Hunter busy for a while? x _

Normally, Kurt would have text Hunter directly but ever since that night at Scandals, the other teenager had looked at Kurt with distrust. It wasn’t like Kurt didn’t understand Hunter’s protectiveness over Sebastian; he always acted more canine than human when it came to protecting his favourite Warbler. It still hurt Kurt a little that Hunter was so unwilling to look past what he had done and forgive him.

Especially when Sebastian - who had more than enough reason to hold a grudge - had washed away all of Kurt’s transgressions.

Kurt knew that if he had Hunter that he wanted to be alone with Sebastian in their room, he would have made it his mission to stick around for as long as he could.

His phone beeped in his hand and Kurt glanced down quickly. The reply from Nick was simple, but still made Kurt smile with gratitude.

_ Seb’s on his way back now. Don’t worry about Hunter; we’ve got him x _

*

Just like Nick had said, it didn’t take long for Sebastian to arrive back at the room.

When he heard the key in the lock, Kurt felt his heartbeat increase. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. Sebastian was his boyfriend; he should be excited to see him.

Even as he thought it, Kurt knew he was lying to himself. He knew exactly why he was nervous. In a few minutes, he would find out if he had gotten into NYADA, NYU or neither.

Had Kurt not been so nervous, Sebastian’s reaction to finding his room occupied would have been hilarious.

The taller teenager didn’t look up from his phone as the stepped through the door, kicking it closed behind him. Still without looking, he threw his backpack into the corner where it landed with a thud.

Kurt waited until Sebastian was in the centre of the room, before he finally spoke. “I thought you were the neat freak in this relationship.”

“Fuck!” Sebastian yelled, almost dropping his phone in fright as he whirled around to face Kurt on the bed. “Don’t do that!” he snapped, his eyes wide as he tried to regulate his heartbeat.

Kurt grinned widely and got to his feet. “Sorry,” he murmured, neither looking nor sounding contrite.

Sebastian let out a huff of irritation, although it was obvious that he wasn’t really mad at Kurt. “I knew giving you that key was going to bite me in the ass,” he grumbled, his lower lip sticking out in a pout.

“I can go if you want?” Kurt joked, looping his arms around Sebastian’s neck.

The other teenager tightened his grip on his boyfriend and Sebastian hook his head. “Not a chance,” he growled. He tugged Kurt closer and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

“What did your bag ever do to you?” Kurt asked, grinned against Sebastian’s mouth.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Contain schoolwork,” he grumbled, making Kurt laugh for a second. The other teenager didn’t get long to be amused by Sebastian’s words, before the kiss was deepened.

Kurt pressed himself against Sebastian’s body, making the other teenager groan, before forcing himself to pull back. As much as he would love to get lost in Sebastian, he needed to know what was inside the envelopes.

“I got my letters today,” Kurt murmured, running his fingers through the short hair at the back of Sebastian’s head.

Green eyes widened in surprise. “What did they say?” he asked, sounding like he was terrified to know the answer.

Kurt shrugged a shoulder. “I haven’t opened them yet.” Sebastian raised an eyebrow and he continued, “I wanted to open them with you.”

A brilliant grin spread across Sebastian’s face and he swooped down to kiss Kurt again. “Where are they?” he asked, excitement and nervousness for his boyfriend warring in his tone.

Reluctantly, Kurt pulled away from Sebastian and moved back to the bed where he had left the letters. “Which one should I open first?” he asked, looking up at Sebastian with wide eyes.

“NYADA is the one you’ve been wanting to get into all year,” Sebastian pointed out. “And, that’s the one you want to get into more than NYU. Makes more sense to open that.”

He was right. Of course, Sebastian was right. But that didn’t make Kurt any more eager to find out whether he had gotten into the school of his dreams. Regardless of how much Sebastian insisted, Kurt was still adamant that Broadway was where his talents lay, and he was positive that NYADA was going to be his gateway into that world.

When he say Kurt’s hesitation, Sebastian whispered, “You can always open them later?”

“No.” Kurt shook his head. “I… I need to know.” If he waited any longer, he knew the uncertainty would drive him insane. Best to get any bad news out of the way now, rather than drag the whole process out.

Together, they sat down on the bed and Kurt slowly tore the NYADA letter open. His hands were shaking as he pulled it out of the envelope.

“Dear Hr Hummel,” Kurt began reading out loud. “After careful consideration, we regret to inform you that you have been unsuccessful in securing a place at NYADA for the fall semester, 2012.”

Kurt couldn’t see the rest of the letter to see what else it said. He didn’t get it. His dream of becoming a star on Broadway was over. He was never going to be famous now. He was going to be stuck in Lima, Ohio for the rest of his life.

Sebastian wrapping an arm around him anchored him to the present and Kurt drew in a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, babe,” Sebastian whispered, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s temple as he drew him into his side.

Kurt wanted to be strong. He wanted to show the world that it didn’t matter that he hadn’t gotten into the school of his dreams. But he couldn’t. With Sebastian’s arm around him, and the comforting presence of his boyfriend against his side, Kurt couldn’t hold it all in and before he knew it, there were tears streaming down his face.

“How could I not have gotten in, Bas?” he whispered, burying his face in the other teenager’s shoulder. “It’s because I didn’t sing Music of the Night. I should have listened to Rachel. Going with the Boy from Oz was too risky. That’s why I didn’t…”

Kurt trailed off when Sebastian placed a finger over his lips. “You did nothing wrong, Babe. I watched your audition, remember? It was perfect.” Kurt scoffed and Sebastian’s eyes narrowed. “It was,” he insisted. “If Carmen what-ever-her-name-was can’t see that, then she’s the one missing out.”

The countertenor let out a soft laugh and curled further into Sebastian’s embrace. “Tibideaux,” Kurt informed him, earning an uncaring scoff from Sebastian.

They were silent for a moment, until Sebastian ran his fingers up Kurt’s arm. “Are you going to open your NYU letter?”he asked softly.

Kurt drew in a deep breath. He wasn’t sure he was ready to face another rejection so soon.

Sebastian clearly sensed his trepidation. “I can open it for you?” he offered.

It sounded strange, but Sebastian’s offer to open the letter made Kurt feel infinitely better.

“Please,” Kurt begged, thrusting the letter into Sebastian’s hands.

With a reassuring smile, Sebastian unhooked his right arm from around Kurt’s shoulders and carefully tore the envelope open, pulling the piece of crisp white paper out.

“Dear Mr Hummel,” he began. “After careful consideration, we regret to inform you that you have been unsuccessful in securing a place at NYU for the fall semester, 2012.”

Kurt let out a high pitched whine and Sebastian shook his head. “Keep listening, babe,” Sebastian instructed, before continuing.

“However, the Board of Admissions are pleased to offer you a place on your requested course for the fall semester, 2013.”

The other teenager lifted his head, staring at Sebastian with wide eyes. “What?” he whispered.

Sebastian grinned widely and handed Kurt the letter, letting him read it for himself. “You got in, babe,” he told Kurt.

Kurt was still staring at the letter in disbelief. “I don’t get it. Why would they give me a place next year instead?”

The Warbler shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe there were just too many applicants this year?” he ventured a guess. “Who cares? The point is, you got in. You’re still going to New York!”

Sebastian frowned when Kurt’s apprehensive expression didn’t shift one bit. “You don’t look happy about that,” he pointed out, his own enthusiasm deflating slightly. “I know it’s not NYADA, but NYU is still New York. That’s better than Ohio, right?”

Kurt nodded his head, finally pulling his attention away from the letter. “Yeah,” he whispered, dropping the letter onto Sebastian’s bedside table. Suddenly he grinned. “You know what this means, right?” he asked, shifting so he was straddling Sebastian’s lap, making the other teenager look at him in surprise at the boldness of his action.

“What?” Sebastian asked, licking his lips nervously.

Kurt smirked and leant down, brushing his lips against Sebastian’s. “If I go to New York next year, and you get into NYU or Columbia…”

“We can live in New York together,” Sebastian finished for him, sounding like he could barely believe what he was saying.

The older teenager nodded his head. “Exactly,” he agreed, leaning closer and pressing a kiss against Sebastian’s lips. “Thank you for making me apply,” he whispered, resting his forehead against his boyfriends.

Sebastian grinned and wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him closer. “I know it sounds selfish, but I’m actually kinda glad you’re stuck in Ohio with me a little longer.”

He let out a laugh when Kurt mock-glared at him and pushed him onto his back.

“Don’t tell anyone, but,” Kurt leant down and whispered hotly in Sebastian’s ear, “me too.”

*


End file.
